citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:City-building games page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 23:39, February 21, 2016 (UTC) re: Hello I was gonna contribute here, but then realised that most of the content I'd have added here would have come from Impressions Games Wiki. My plan was to make a better wiki than that one, where the founder has basically blocked me just for improving the wiki and has repeatedly called ownership over the content, but I felt like it would be a pointless effort as I've put a lot of effort into the wiki I linked earlier in this post and am insulted by the fact he blocked me for nothing. --''Saju '' 10:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC) re: delete I (nuyokcity) deleted the old test draft of the city building games list because I'm moving on from wikia for a variety of reasons. Mainly that I don't like the limited space for the center text body - the right and left side columns of blank space / color cut down the amount of info that can be displayed. This was a recent and permenant change on wikia and over the years users on some projects left Wikia for this reason. I made a temporary experiment and didn't like how it turned out, so new users are free to delete these comments and edit the page as they wish as I will be creating a new list elsewhere. :Basically he's going to that Impressions Games wiki to put up the same content. Or it could be, based on his message above, that he's leaving Wikia entirely and not caring further. :And I'd prefer this wiki not to be a duplicate of Wikipedia content. Depending on how things go with my adoption request for this wiki, I'll probably import some content from the other wiki (>60% of the content there was contributed by me), so it'll give us a baseline for things. --''Saju '' 08:17, February 25, 2016 (UTC) re: question Any particular reason it says you are a sysop here? :P --''Saju '' 07:55, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Link Hi! I'm just wondering why you added a link to the Civilisation Wiki on the homepage. I don't see a point in that link imo as it directs people away from the wiki, which we don't really want to do (considering I've deleted most of the wiki's content in preparation of the importation of content). --''Saju '' 09:24, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Visitors who are interested only in multiple-city games and may think that this wiki covers any game in which players build cities deserve to be told early that it doesn't and to be told which of this wiki's sister sites does cater for multiple-city games. They can go away happy and informed without wasting time trying to contribute here (where they won't be wanted). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:00, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, well the point of this wiki is to cover all the City Building Games. And why would people not be wanted here? I adopted this wiki and deleted most of the existing content so I could safely import a large amount of baseline content for this wiki. ::The content was deleted because it was just blatant copy/pastes from Wikipedia and filled to the brim in red links, so instead of trying to sort it out, it was just easier to delete it. I prefer that content on the wiki not be copied directly from Wikipedia, because that is just lazy and not being original in any way at all. ::I welcome all contributions here, so don't assume that I don't. ::You should not forget that content here doesn't belong to the editor, but rather to the community. This is a community project, not a private and personal one. ::I'm also unsure as to why your masthead displays that you are a sysop on this wiki and will be asking Wikia Staff to look into this bug. --''Saju '' 12:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC)